Chaotic Love
by shambleslove
Summary: This fanfic continues after book 6: Nate is with Blair, but he's about to mess things up again, which destroys Blair's trust in him... Serena will experience something rather horrifying, and the others are not to be forgotten too...


This story continues after the 6th book of the Gossip Girl series. In the beginning of the story it's around the 5th of May. I guess it should be rated T (?).

I'm sorry if the sentence structures are wrong or if some words are in a wrong place; English isn't my mother tongue. I would be really happy to answer any questions or to receive comments. I hope you can understand my English though.

Thanks!

**Chapter 1 ****– B is in!**

'Blair!' Eleanor Waldorf's voice echoed through the flat. 'Are you ready?'

"I'm done in a minute,' Blair yelled back.

She was in her room putting her hair into a bun. Today her mom and she wanted to go buy some toys for Yale and Blair was getting quite annoyed. It was a Saturday and she was supposed to be sleeping, but since her mom had an appointment at a paediatrician with Yale, who was having a temperature, in the afternoon, they had to leave now.

Blair dragged herself into the taxi that was waiting outside and thought. She didn't want to leave Yale at home alone and she didn't want to go shopping with her mom. She was sure that she would ask her embarrassing questions about Nate. She'd done that a lot since she'd seen them as a couple again.

The few months Eleanor Waldorf had been married with Cyrus Rose had changed her a lot. She was no longer as gracious as she used to be with Blair's Dad and she was acting very middle-class.

'Stop!'

Blair reached the door-handle.

'I got a bunch of better things to do,' she said emotionless as she got out of the car. She didn't, but at least she wouldn't have to talk about birth control and love.

Her mom couldn't believe her eyes, but it was already too late to snap back. The taxi was pulling up the street.

Silence, finally.

When Blair was back in Yale's Room, she took her out of the cot and rocked her back and forth in her arms. The last time she'd done this, she'd slept with Nate afterwards.

Since then, they had seen each other only 2 times and they hadn't yet done _it_ again. Blair couldn't wait to see Nate again. She missed lying in his strong arms. Too good a party was coming up that night and she had other plans than dancing.

Blair sat down on the purple blanket, when her Sidekick rang.

A high man's voice greeted her.

'Blair! It's me, daddy!' Again he treated her like a child. 'Guess what? … I just sent Yale another pay check.'

She was listening to her dad with an open mouth. It took her a few seconds, before she was ready to answer.

'You didn't! Are you serious?!'

'Oui, oui. Welcome to Yale, Blair!'

Blair couldn't believe it. Did that mean she was in? Did it really mean her dream was coming true?

'You mean, I'm like, in? For sure?'

'Yes, they told me you were in anyways. Apparently a doctor from the Lennox Hill Hospital had sent in a recommendation. So I actually donated them money for nothing. Doesn't matter though. Oh, by the way, you're gonna get a letter from them in a few days.'

'Dad! Thank you! Thank you so much…'

'Was a pleasure. Look, I got to see some people now because of our wine. I wish you a lot of fun in Yale. Bye.'

The first thing she did after hanging up was opening a bottle of champagne and drinking out of it while calling Nate.

'Nate, I'm in. I could jump for joy!'

Blair nervously ran around in her room, making wild gestures while she talked.

'Huh? Who's this?' Nate was stoned. Of course. 'Oh, is it you, Blair?'

'Yup, and I'm in. I'm in Yale.' Blair had another sip of the sweet champagne.

Nate had never heard Blair that happy. She was pretty calm, but her voice was full of happiness.

'We can make our dream come true.', she said quietly.

Cough. _Her _dream.

All the time, he had thought that it was right to go to Yale, but now the vision of going to Yale, marrying Blair in 5 years and having children together _kind of_ scared him - at that moment he couldn't tell Blair about it though. Deep inside, he knew this was what he wanted, but now he had got cold feet.

'That's really, really great.' He didn't sound very convincing.

'Yes it is.' Blair said, and then she screamed, 'Fuck it. I'm in!!'

Nate laughed silently. He had never before heard Blair use the word 'fuck' when she was happy.

A tear of happiness ran down her cheekbone. Then Blair began to cry into the telephone.

Nate knew he had to answer now, or Blair would get hurt. He didn't want to say something that he didn't really mean though… _like the following words?  
_'I love you, Blair.'

Blair's heart was pounding wildly, just as it did when she had first kissed Nate, and now he had revealed her his love. She was really into this boy, and she couldn't even wait for fall (and Yale) to arrive.

'I love you too.'


End file.
